Worlds Collide
by biohazard22
Summary: an epic battle between master cheif from halo and prophet from crysis


Disclaimer: I don't own** halo** or **crysis** obviously

Spartan vs. Prophet

CHIEF

Master Chief got a briefing of a mission from Cortana about an unknown signal coming from Earth, "sounds like a distress call to me" she says with an alert sounding voice, " Cortana, I need you to trace that signals location the best you can!" chief says. "I got a trace on it", "good I'll suit up and we'll head there. Chief puts on his armor and grabs his guns, as he heads to the pelican he asks "are you absolutely sure that it was a distress call", "no but we can't take the chance of it not being one" she says with anxiety. The pelican lifts off to head for Earth.

After 5 hours of travel, they finally make it to Earth. The pelican lands near a dried up ocean that looks more like a desert than an ocean. Chief hops out of the pelican with his heavy armor clashing against the ground as if his armor was at war with the Earth. He looks up to see a city that is so demolished and decimated that he didn't realize what it was until he saw a sign that said "Welcome To New York City ". The city was more of a jungle than a city, and chief couldn't make out a single building without having to look at it hard. "What the hell happened here" Cortana said. "I don't know but first things first, we check for survivors!" chief said. As they looked around they saw skeletons of human bodies and rotting corpses everywhere. "Oh –my- god!" Cortana said with a very worried sounding voice. "Let's keep moving "chief said as he walked over at least 20 dead corpses.

Chief cautiously came upon a ruined building covered in vines. Chief was stumbling over tons of corpses and saw what appeared to be a survivor from the event that occurred.

He went to go check it out and found that it was a survivor; the survivor had half of his ear missing, a broken leg, and a fractured arm. "Oh my god"! Cortana said as she gazed upon the survivor, "what happened to you"! Chief said, "I…I was attacked by….aliens". "Aliens. What kind of aliens" Chief said. The survivor paused for a second, trying to get off the last word but couldn't and he was coughing up blood simultaneously with his last breath. Then he started huffing and screaming real loud and chief said "we have to help him", "but how"? said Cortana.

Chief took aim with his rifle and shot the man in the head. Chief let out a sigh and sat on a nearby bolder and ducked his head as he put his hands on his head. "It had to be done" Cortana said trying to comfort Chief. "I know" chief said.

**PROPHET**

Prophet was in a ruined building poking a sniper out the window; he glanced down his sight and saw three Ceph soldiers coming towards the building but not yet aware of his presence. He took a deep breath and took aim at one of the soldiers head. As he clutched his finger with the trigger, it seemed as if all of time had slowed down for that moment and then he pulled the trigger. _Boom_, the bullet whizzed through the air and came in contact with the soldiers head, the bullet went straight through his eye and out the back of his head. The alien soldier's blood rushed out of his head, oozing everywhere.

The shot from the sniper alerted the other Ceph soldiers, so they opened fire at the building that Prophet was in. He rushed out of the building and found cover behind a collapsed pillar. He activated his Nano suits cloaking device and snuck out of his cover and ran up to one of the soldiers and buried his combat knife into his throat while simultaneously whipping out his pistol shooting three bullets into the other soldier's skull.

Afterword his Nano suit scanned Prophets surroundings and it said "unknown enemy detected" which was strange to Prophet considering that his area scanner always picked up what its target was. So he searched to see what "unknown" enemy it had scanned.

Prophet got to his destination and saw nothing but a dead corpse on the ground that had blood oozing out of its head but…the blood was fresh and Prophet went on with his search.

Looking around the urban jungle he saw a figure in the distance…he couldn't make out what it was…it looked like a man…a man in a suit! ... a green suit!

He sprinted towards the figure hoping to come to see that it was the man or thing that had killed the corpse that he had saw from earlier.

THE FIGHT

Prophet came closer and closer to the figure and then the figure turned around quick and grabbed Prophet by the throat choking the life out of him. "Who the hell are you" Chief said as he was grasping Prophets throat. All of the sudden Prophet kicked chief in the gut and he released Prophet from his grasp. They both quickly pulled out there pistols and pointed them at each other's head point blank. Then a sniper bullet went between both of them breaking up the fight. It was who took the sniper shot!


End file.
